It Will Be Me
by clarkstonmom
Summary: A one shot song fic about Joe's feelings for Steph.


**It Will Be Me**

**(Faith Hill)**

**Lying next to you, propped on my elbow and gazing down at you, I can imagine spending every night doing this, having you in my bed, my home, and waking up with you the next morning. You knocked on my door to apprehend me, and I knew the moment I saw you again I wanted you. I knew in the moments you made me doggedly chase after you that I loved you. Now look at you sleeping so peacefully after a night of being well sated by me. One day, Steph, you'll stay in this house, my arms, every night.**

_When you start falling  
Who's gonna catch ya  
I'm willing to betcha  
It will be me  
Who's gonna love ya  
Like there's no other  
Search and discover  
It will be me_

**It seems a good portion of our relationship has been defined by fear. In the beginning, I believe you worried that I'd take advantage of you and leave you again. And I think part of you still worries I'll leave you. Although I never would've purposely taken advantage of you, I wanted you yet feared that I wasn't good enough to be a husband to you. I thought you deserved better than the abusive, drunken legacy of the Morelli men. I swore I wouldn't ruin a woman's life the way my mother's life was almost ruined. Sure, the Navy had helped me grow up and mend my ways, but genetics had to count for something, right? I mean, I was a rotten kid so the potential was there. I worried about marrying you and then hurting you one day. But ultimately, I was more afraid of losing you. Your smile, your laugh, your determination, your warm body next to mine. I had to work hard to accept the fact that I was going to marry you. I did some major soul searching and got over my fear. I wish that you would search your soul and get over yours. I understand why you feared I would leave you in the beginning, but lord knows I've stuck around through a lot, although you've given me reasons to leave. The thing is, since I've done my fair share of stupid things in our relationship, and it was these actions that put that fear, uneasiness and mistrust inside you in the first place, I feel it's only right to hang in there through your stupid mistakes until you're sure I'm here to stay. Because I am.** **This is it for me Steph. I never planned on feeling this way about a woman and now that I do, I don't plan on feeling this way about anyone besides you ever again. I don't want any more lonely nights when having you here like this feels so good, so right. Loneliness doesn't become me anymore Steph…you do. **

_When all the others  
Have gone and hurt you  
Who won't desert you  
It will be me  
Weighing the options  
So much to think of  
But when you think love  
It will be me_

**I know Ranger poses a threat to us. I know he wants you. I guess I can't blame him. You're beautiful and sexy. There will always be men who are going to see that. But Ranger can't love you the way I do. How do I know this? Because I was him not that long ago. Afraid and unwilling to share my life with someone; damaged and closed off. You weren't willing to settle for less than true love with me, why should it be different with Ranger? Hold him to the same criteria. You'll see he'll fall short. He hasn't got the balls to truly love you Steph, to struggle to that point where a person can truly give all of themselves to another. I've done it. I'm here. And I'm staying, because I can and will give you what you need. Ranger will hurt you. I won't. When you surrender your fear, you'll see that. Ranger would gladly put you in his bed for a night, but I have put you in my heart forever. **

_Chorus:_

_You may not see it now_

_Love is strange that way_

_But someday, someway_

_Baby somehow_

**When you first looked at me with love and hope for us in your eyes, I got scared and I retreated. And now you're having a hard time seeing that it's no longer that way for me. But don't settle for less than what you've wanted since the first time you looked at me with cookie jars reflected in your eyes. I'll give you all that. I'll give you everything. Forever. I will never leave you alone again. I know you're having a hard time seeing me with eyes that aren't clouded with memories of our past, or your ex, or visions of your parent's life--a life you don't want. But we have our own way, Steph. One that works for us. We'll make it, and we'll be happy. You just need to see our love through clear eyes. **

_When you've been broken_

_And dreams don't oblige ya_

_Who's that beside ya_

_Oh, it will be me_

**Robert Gray wasn't supposed to be dangerous. Then the punk goes ahead and pulls a knife on you. Thanks to your solid instincts, you came out of it with only a superficial flesh wound. Regardless, the whole force has me on speed dial and I got the call. I wouldn't have it any other way however. I want to be there to comfort you when you need it. And you'd be proud of me. I got through the incident today with only four Maalox instead of the whole bottle this time. **

_Who'll be your only_

_True romancer_

_You know the answer_

_It will be me_

**Nobody loves you like I do. Ranger sure in the hell doesn't. I battled you, I sure as hell battled myself and I battled the demons of the past for the privilege of loving you. It may not have come easy to me; but Steph, it's the things we fight the hardest for that mean the most to us in the end. You have to know that I am completely committed to you heart and soul. You wanted that once. Try not to forget it. **

_What will it take to_

_Bring you to your senses_

_And finally convince you_

_It will be me_

**Dammit, Steph. I've done everything I can think of to change so you know I am the one who truly loves you, every part of you, not just your body. I've stopped yelling when you get yourself in trouble, tried to quit asking you to stop doing it in the first place. I want to be with you no matter what, through good and bad. I hope you know that. I hope you've seen how hard I'm trying. I don't know what else I can do. I don't want to lose you, but I don't know what else I can do. There is no one else for me Cupcake. You are my one and only, and I will wait for you to realize that I'm yours. It's the only option I have, since I will not, cannot, ever stop loving you.**


End file.
